


Get Hitched

by Flamo



Series: Why Do I Love You? [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, that's it that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamo/pseuds/Flamo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church and Wash's proposal and marriage were just as unconventional as their entire relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Hitched

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been really into writing these two early in the morning lately. It's 4:30am so if I made any mistakes or anything doesn't make sense let me know. I tried to edit it as best as possible for 4am.

It had started off as just a joke. Just a snarky remark he made about the tv show they were watching.

"We might as well get married," Church had said as Washington got up to refill his glass of water and grab Church another coke. Two characters that didn't get along at all had gotten married, and Church could already see the shit storm it was going to cause.

Wash, however, seemed to have had a different opinion, because just before he disappeared into the kitchen he shrugged and said, "Why not?"

"Wait, what?" Church called out after him, but Wash either ignored him or didn't hear him, as he didn't reply. Church's mind was racing, though- what had Wash meant? Did he want to get married? They had never really talked about it before, though they had been dating 4 years and living together just over three, with only one month long break in there.

Before he could dwell on it too much, though, Wash returned, walking casually back over to the couch. Church interrupted him before he sat down, though, "What did you mean by 'why not'?" He demanded, blocking Wash's spot on the couch with his feet. He wasn't going to let Wash sit down until he got some answers.

Wash just sighed, setting the coke and his water down on the coffee table, "I meant- mean- why not? We're already living together and practically married, it's just not legal. If we did get married, we'd get some more legal rights and stuff."

Satisfied with Wash's answer, Church moved his feet to allow the older man to sit down, pondering his words for a moment, "So, like, if we got married, I could take out a life insurance policy so I can get rich when you die?" Wash fixed Church with a hard stare at that, "If you die, I mean." Church corrected, flashing Wash an innocent smile.

"Yes, Church, you could take out a life insurance policy on me." Wash said, letting out a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose, "Not like you need the money though." He reminded the younger man, who was technically rich. Technically. It was complicated.

"Huh, I guess you're right, then." Church said, stretching his feet out on Wash's lap, "Why not. So, are we, like, engaged now or whatever?"

"Yeah, I guess." Wash said with a shrug, though Church could see the way his lips twitched upwards slightly. He was happier than he was letting on. Church wasn't one to talk though, since he was trying- and failing- to keep a stupid grin off his face.

"What, no diamond ring?" Church asked, holding his hand out and wriggling his fingers.

"No. Like I can afford a diamond ring," Wash huffed, "Besides, I think we can skip engagement rings. Unless you really want one, because in that case I'm sure I can scrape up the money."

"Nah," Church replied, shaking his head with a mischievous grin that filled Wash with dread, "I think I've got a better idea."

Washington and Church had been engaged for three days when the package arrived. Since Wash was the one to pick up the mail, and it was addressed to both of them, he opened it. Inside the cardboard box was another two boxes, albeit much smaller and covered in what seemed like black velvet. Curious as ever, Wash pulled them out and popped them open.

"Church!" He immediately shouted, staring at the items inside the boxes in horror. He heard a faint grumble from the computer room Church was in, and shouted for his boyfriend- fiancé- again. This time, he heard a bang and a muffled 'are you shitting me' before Church emerged from his computer room.

Momentarily distracted by the other mans arrival, Wash scowled at him, noticing he was only wearing boxers "Church, how many times have I told you to put on pants?"

Church just waved him off, though, not even bothering to answer, "What did you want?" He asked, returning Wash's attention to the boxes.

"What the fuck are these?" Wash asked, taking a step back and gesturing for Church to take a look. Church sauntered over, peeking at them while Wash waited expectantly.

"Our wedding rings." Church replied easily, flashing Wash a lazy grin.

"Our... wedding rings?" Wash echoed, staring down at them.

"Yeah. Got them custom made. Figured I'd put some of my dad's money to good use. Not like he needs it all." Church replied with a shrug as Wash continued to stare at the rings.

"Okay, but..." Wash finally glanced back up at Church, face completely devoid of emotion, "These are the worst rings ever. Of all time. What the fuck, Church."

The younger man just shrugged again, beginning the walk back to his computer room, "Yeah, I figured they fit our relationship pretty well." With that, the younger man was gone, leaving Wash alone with the rings.

Glancing down at them again, he couldn't say Church was wrong. Their relationship was pretty odd, so it made sense that their wedding rings would reflect on that. That didn't change the fact they were extremely ugly, though. One was diagonally striped grey and yellow- Wash's favourite colours- looking almost like caution tape, and the other was a pure cobalt blue, which was Church's favourite colour.

Letting out a sigh, Wash decided they were good enough. They didn't need anything fancy, and with the money Church's dad has Wash can easily assume the rings are made of the best material possible. Who cares if they're a little (extremely) ugly. He shrugged before closing the boxes and picking them up, going to drop them in his nightstand in their room so they didn't lose the rings.

The morning after the ring incident found Wash standing in the kitchen making coffee at 5am when Church stumbled in, half-asleep. The younger man immediately found his way to Wash, dropping his head on his chest and leaning against him. Wash wrapped his arms around the younger man, holding him as he waited for his coffee to finish brewing.

Wash was almost certain Church had fallen asleep when he suddenly spoke- a sleepy mumble that Wash had to strain to hear, "Let's get married."

"Yeah, we're going to." Wash replied, tilting his head and glancing down at the man in his arms. Had he forgotten they were engaged?

"No. Today." Church whispered, leaning back so he could lift his head and look at Wash's face. His eyes were drooping, and he was obviously struggling to stay awake, "Let's get married today."

Wash couldn't help but smile down at Church- what could he say; the younger man was really adorable when he was half-asleep. It was one of the only times he wasn't being sarcastic or rude. "Okay," he replied softly, "We'll get married today, then. Go down to city hall and get it done."

Church grinned back at him, swaying on his feet and practically collapsing back against Wash, "Let's get you back to bed, though." Wash said, throwing one of Church's arms around his neck and beginning to half carry, half guide him to their room. Once they got there, he dumped Church unceremoniously on the bed before turning to leave. Before he could take more than one step, however, he felt something grab his wrist.

"Stay," Church mumbled, and honestly Wash was surprised he wasn't dead asleep yet. He wasn't surprised by Church asking him to stay either, though. They were both fucked up, and Church didn't always like sleeping alone. He would often crawl out of bed to find Wash if the older man had left the room, which was something he did frequently due to his inability to sleep.

Having a bad night wasn't anything new to Wash, though, and while he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, he crawled over Church and flopped down onto his side of the bed. Church finally let go of his wrist once he laid down, though it wasn't long before the man had thrown himself onto Wash. Wash let out a small sigh as he began to run his fingers through Church's hair, the coffee he had been making completely forgotten.

Later that day found Wash and Church filling out a Marriage Licence Application form. Well, Wash was filling it out as Church groaned beside him.

"Church, it hasn't even been five minutes. This thing literally takes five minutes to fill out." Wash sighed, glancing up from the form to take a look at his boyfriend.

"That's five minutes too long." Church complained stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest as Wash let out another sigh.

"Yeah, well I'm done. Just sign here." Wash said, sliding the pen and paper towards the younger man, who immediately took and signed it.

"Now can we go get married?" Church whined, and Wash wondered how he managed to fall in love with a man who acted so much like a child. He also wondered how Church managed to fall in love with a man as fucked up as Wash. Somehow, they just did.

"Yes, we can go get married now." Wash replied, unable to hold back a grin as they left the house and got into their car. It took 45 minutes to drive to city hall, but that was only because Church refused to listen to Wash's directions and insisted he knew where he was going. He didn't, but they made it there eventually, and that's all that counts (according to Church, at least.)

They quickly made their way inside and were directed to where they could get their marriage license. There wasn't anybody else waiting there, considering it was a Wednesday and most people were at work.

They answered the municipal clerk's questions and handed over the application form and payment fee, and once everything looked good, the clerk stamped and signed their application and let them know they were now legally married.

"Wait," Church said, holding up a hand, "Can't we, like, make it official with the kiss or whatever?" The clerk raised their eyebrow, looking amused and Wash put a hand on his shoulder.

"You do know it's not the kiss that makes it official, right?" Wash said quietly in his ear.

"Of course I do- I'm not an idiot!" Church shouted, attracting nearby attention, and his face turned a bright red due to his embarrassment, "I just... y'know, want to make it seem more normal. I know it's not _legally_ what makes it official, but... Socially it kinda is, if you know what I mean..."

Wash smiled down at Church, giving him a small nod before shooting the clerk a hopeful look. They clerk didn't seem to care much- she actually seemed amused by the ordeal- and gave them a thumbs up.

Church quickly pulled out the rings from his pocket and slipped the cobalt one on Wash's finger before handing Wash the grey and yellow one to slip on his. They then looked at the clerk expectantly.

"I now pronounce you husband and, well, husband. You may now kiss."

Church grinned up at Wash, who returned it with a goofy smile as the smaller man hooked his arms around the back up his neck and pulled him down until their foreheads were pressed together.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Wash whispered, looking into Church's eyes. Church raised an eyebrow, and Wash continued, "Our friends and family are going to be so pissed we didn't tell them about any of this."

"They'll get over it." Church whispered back just before their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, when I say they're 'fucked up' I don't mean it in a mean way nor do I think anyone is actually fucked up it's just a kind of lighthearted thing. It's something I call myself and stuff so it's just kind of carried over.


End file.
